Big Bang Kamehameha
& & & & |similar='Burning Kamehameha Dodohameha Final Kamehameha' }} Big Bang Kamehameha (ビックバンかめはめ波) is a combination of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack used by Gogeta. Overview First, the user puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open and hands turned up at approximately a 90 degree angle. Then, he fuses together the tremendous energy of the Super Kamehameha into a Big Bang Attack that explodes into an extremely powerful stream of ki. Vegito uses an attack similar to the Big Bang Kamehameha during his battle against Super Buu.Dragon Ball Z episode 269, "Meet Vegito" The attack is powerful enough to destroy Super Buu's left arm, part of his antenna, and the bottom half of his body. However, Super Buu manages to regenerate from the damage he received and continues the fight with Vegito. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta uses the Big Bang Kamehameha during his battle against Omega Shenron, the product of Syn Shenron's absorption of the seven Dragon Balls. After reversing Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball into a positive blue energy sphere to dispel the veil of negative energy covering the Earth, Gogeta declares that he has only one more task to perform. He then fires the Big Bang Kamehameha at the Shadow Dragon, seemingly killing him. However, Omega survives, but in his Syn Shenron form; the force of the attack has caused him to regurgitate all but one of the Dragon Balls. Sensing victory, Gogeta tries to use the Big Bang Kamehameha again to finish off Syn Shenron, but because of the tremendous power he possesses (and because Gogeta plays around too much during the ten minutes of fusion), he defuses back into Goku and Vegeta before he can launch the finishing blow. Appearances in games In some video games, Gogeta's ultimate attack is the 100x Big Bang Kamehameha, a much more powerful version of the move which deals a high amount of damage. In the anime, Gogeta only uses this technique while in his Super Saiyan 4 form, but he can use it in his Super Saiyan form as a super attack in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. In Shin Budokai - Another Road, rather than being fired like a beam, it is fired like a short burst. It appears as Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's Special Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Tenkaichi Tag Team, this attack is the only Blast 2 attack that can travel through a Super Explosive Wave and harm the person using it. In fact, Big Bang Kamehameha, Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha and Bros. Kamehameha, Super Vegito's Final Kamehameha, and Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha are the only Kamehameha waves that are strong enough to pass through Super Explosive Waves. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Big Bang Kamehameha appears as one of Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's Super Skills. This version is harmless if it isn't charged up properly, and doesn't have the range of predecessors, but makes up for these short comings in raw power. The attack will also absorb energy blasts while it is charging. Gogeta's X100 Big Bang Kamehameha variant also appears as an Ultimate Skill. The Future Warrior can obtain Big Bang Kamehameha Super Skill as a reward in Parallel Quest 49: "Saiyan Revolt". The Warrior can also obtain the X 100 Big Bang Kamehameha as a reward in Parallel Quest 54: "Saiyan Warriors". In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears as Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's Z-Assist Support Attack, though occasionally he will perform a Bluff Kamehameha instead. It has one of the highest Rush Hit counts in the game, making it useful for increasing the players mission score making it easier to earn S'' Ranks in Adventure Mode. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Big Bang Kamehameha returns as a Super Skill used by SSJ4 Gogeta and can be obtained by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop (open from Friday to Sunday) for 30 TP Medals. The X 100 Big Bang Kamehameha also returns as only of Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's Ultimate Skills which can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 100: "The Ultimate Rivalry". Gallery References ru:Большой Взрыв Камехамеха Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Combined techniques